In a data communication system, data is transmitted from a transmitter to a receiver. At the receiver, the transmitted data is retrieved and consumed. Often, the clock signal used by the transmitter to transmit the data is not transmitted to the receiver. In such systems, the receiver recovers the clock using the received data signal itself and then uses the recovered clock to sample the received data signal to thereby recover the data being transmitted.